Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3t-(2t+1)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 3t {-1(}\gray{2t+1}{)} $ $ 3t {-2t-1} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {3t - 2t} - 1$ $ {t} - 1$ The simplified expression is $t-1$